smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Film!
The Film is the 18th Endless Possible Short Script We cut to Trikkiboy with a person in a suit and tie Trikkiboy: So I have to make a movie for the wikia right MIB: Yep our we’ll fine you Trikkiboy: Crap! Is there any loopholes MIB: I mean if it gets reject by every that will publish it than this becomes noid and void Trikkiboy: Ok than MIB: If you excuse me I’m gonna get a movie studios to make a Men In Black 4 After the disaster that was the one last year which will remain unnamed The person leaves Trikkiboy: Well I’m fucked Wait If What he said about no one publishing it is true than... Agonzo get me Endless We cut to Endless in The room Endless: You wanted to see me sir Trikkiboy: Yeah as you now I got a movie deal Endless: Actually I didn’t know that so cool. Trikkiboy: Anyways we got a movie deal and we want you to be in charge in it Endless: Why Me of all people and not RH and Culdee? Trikkiboy: Well with your... “creativity” the movie be seen due to It’s…weird moments and with that it be giving us money Endless: Oh! I don’t get it Trikkiboy: I’d figured but your in charge and you can do what you want with but don’t include Human Meggy torture porn/propaganda. Endless: I make no promises Trikkiboy: No Crude Humor Endless: Nope. Trikkiboy: And to have the wiki play a part in the movie Endless: Ok than anything else? Trikkiboy: Nope go wild with it since I have a person to take the fall if it falls (That Probably be true if the plan failed) Endless: Ok than see ya Endless goes out of the room Trikkiboy: Please Let The Movie not be released. We cut to Endless apartment Endless: Ok Brain we need to come up with an Idea for this movie Brain: I’m am brain Endless: Give me an Idea Brain: Ok um Well Trikkiboy did say to have the Headquarters feature so why not a road trip thing that the 4 of you did last summer Endless: Nope we need it to be at best 2 hours with the crap landfill it take about ten days. Brain: Ok. Um them making a movie of them making a movie of them making a movie of them making soup. Endless: Ingenious But seems more like a subplot but I’ll write it down Brain: Know What I’ll let the other side take over Endless: Damn it Eh he’s said to go wild so screw it We cut to a movie lot with stuff being moved around Endless: Put the pile of junk from the abandoned wall mart Staff: Yes Endless: Pyrotechnics got the stuff for the climax of the film in the abandoned wall mart Pyrotechnic 1#: Yes god he:s insane Endless: Ok Culdee: Endless What is going on Endless: I been tasked to make a movie by Trikkiboy. RH: Why And Not us Endless: I don’t know Probably because he was on drugs or something. RH: Makes sense also what’s with the hodgepodge of stuff Endless: Props, staff, and Taxes I Probably won’t do Culdee: Ok so who’s publishing this Endless: No one yet. RH: Ok just send us the script when it’s done and we’ll publish it Endless: Thanks also want to be in the movie for a cameo RH: Sure What for Endless: Trikki want me to have the wiki feature so in the first few minutes I’ll feature it with the main characters blowing it up and escaping Culdee: What? Endless: Hey I can pin the wrap on Trikkiboy if things go wrong so fuck it RH: Fine Endless: If you excuse me I need to get to the auditions you can help judge Culdee: Sure. Rh: Ok We cut to the auditions Endless: Ok let see Sunny: I’m here! Endless: Nope Sunny: Why? Endless: Lack Of effort and feels a bit hollow Sunny: You Just Doing That to throw me away Endless: You forget I usually have Izuru do that RH: Huh is that why he dumps it down my chimney Endless: No clue/don’t care next! Parappa: Bantted Banana bandana Banner. Endless: Not exactly main character but he’ll get a role Parappa: Yay! 998 Auditions later Endless: Ok done and done now onto the last edits of my script 6 Days later Endless: Ok there that’s the first line edited after a long time of thinking. Now onto the rest Announcer: 2 Seasons Later. Endless: There Done now onto filming We cut to the film lot Endless: Ok let do this people remember be aware of your surroundings take it from the top. Ahem! Take 1! Action! We see 2 people running down the hallway of a replica of the SML wiki being chased by RH and Culdee Scott: Why did you shit in the upper decker and steal there works Disposable Person 2: No reason just wanted to do that RH: Get Back here Culdee: Line! Endless: Perfect now do it again 36 takes later Endless: Good onto the next scene and grab the fuax bodies Endless: Ok in this scene your running from an explosion like your going to die or running from your parents when you break a expensive vase ok. Okay. Let’s start the scene! Culdee: Are you going to tell them that it’s a real explosion Endless: No it’s be more better acting plus those two are easily replaceable the set however not so much RH: Yeah this is gonna have a high body count isn’t it Endless: More or less maybe in the triple digits anywho start rolling! Scene 3 Take 1 Action The 2 are walking away from the building before it explodes and sends them to the floor Scott: Holy Shit! Disposable Person 2: That was actually a bomb! Scott: And That thing hurt even when we away from it and sent us flying! Disposable Person 2: Action Movies are bullshit! Endless: Perfect! There done everybody take 5 and give the 2 one a change of clothes RH: Ugh Endless: Don’t worry you’re be in the movie again soon Culdee: Yay my dignity will be decimated Endless: Scene 56 Take 3 Action Culdee: Commander Blockhead RH: (Muttering) Seriously What The fuck. Yes Lit. Asshole Culdee: The two are mowing down our soldiers RH: Who Lieutenant Who?! Culdee: There Are Adam Douche and Sam Simpson RH: Ok where they at Culdee: Your mom house RH: Ok. RH hits the button with rockets going Culdee: That where they last were and you you just killed thousands RH: Eh they’re expandable Endless: Perfect just 37 more and we’re done RH: Ugh Get The montage on they’ll need it ???: Montage! We gonna need a montage We see Scott hit with baseballs and a baseball bat Next we see RH fighting and losing to cat We see a giant boulder with Mariofan face on it rolling down the stairs of a stair destroying it Afterwards we see an explosion which sends debris and hit RH,Culdee,DP 2, And Scott Endless: Ok the last few scenes RH: In an abandoned Walmart Endless: Yep RH: Yay at this point I Hope June won’t use this against me Endless: She Probably will RH: Thanks. Endless: Ok so it’s the confrontation with the two each will fight each other alright and after the villains defeat the heroes will escape before it explodes from a ticking Bath bomb Scott: At this point I numb from this ride of insanity Endless: Ok so action! RH: This is the end of the line Scott: No it isn’t RH: Yes It is dickweed Scott: Shut Up ass face RH: Go to hell asshole. Culdee: Stop making out Disposable Person 2: Uh witty response with vague jokes and ideas about dicks RH: Let’s fight Announcer: A few minutes of badly choreographed fight scenes and 26 horrible line of dialogue later Scott: There So are they Disposable Person 2: Dead not alive kicked the bucket can we leave I want to get my divinity back Scott: Yeah. What the hell is happening. The two go out of the store which blows up and sends the fuax bodies at them and knocks them out Endless: Cut brilliant! Perfect! Now just to edit this We cut to the studio with RH in a wheelchair and Culdee with both arms in a cast Endless: There. There. Good. Adding this song. And done alright now let see who gets this huh someone emailed me it’s Micheal Bay and he want to publish it RH: No don- Endless: Yes. Now to give Trikkiboy the news! Endless walks off Culdee: Our lives are ruined. RH: Yeah our divinity is noid and void... We cut to Trikkiboy Endless: Hi Trikkiboy! Trikkiboy: What do you want Endless: To give you news that my movie done and someone picked it up Trikkiboy: Ok (My life is ruined) Endless: See you at the screenings Trikkiboy: Ok so where’s my gun. We cut to a movie theaters Endless: Thank you for all coming We see that Rh,Culdee, And June are only there Endless: This was a fun ride Culdee: For you Endless: But I have nothing so let’s watch 120 Minutes Of horrible Horrible HORRIBLE Movie Culdee: That was what ruined me June: I found it to be laughable at how stupid it is RH: I just want to disappear to regain my credibility Endless: Eh it not like it the end of the world RH: Valid point But it’s the end of my career Endless: Gut at least the earth isn’t in flames They go out of the theaters to see the town in disarray and on fire Man 1: It’s the end of the world Woman: That Movie was terrible! Endless: Such a lovely day. (Singing) It's a beautiful day in the neighborhood A beautiful day for a neighbor Would you be mine? Could you be mine? It’s a neighborly day in this beautiwood A beautiful day for a neighbor Would you be mine? Could you be mine? Would. You. Be. My neighbor? RH: Shut Up. The End. Trivia Category:Trikkiboy Episodes Category:MIB Episodes Category:Agonzo7988 Episodes Category:Endlesspossibilities 2006 Episodes Category:Endless' Brain Episodes Category:Pyrotechnics Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Izuru Episodes Category:Parappa Episodes Category:Disposable Person Episodes Category:Scott Episodes Category:June Episodes Category:Man Episodes Category:Woman Episodes Category:From 2020 Category:Stories by Endlesspossibilities 2006